


I Made A Promise

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: AU in where Regina goes to find Mal's daughter Lily and raise her as her own.





	I Made A Promise

When Mal finally told her the story of losing her child because of Snow and Charming, Regina's first thought was to obliterate both of them immediately. Then, after thinking about it for a while, amongst the thoughts of which terrible way she'd like to kill them, she had an idea. She'd have to find a way to get to the realm that Mal's child was banished to. She made a promise to herself that day, even if she didn't say anything about it to Mal, and maybe she should have, but she promised to find her child and either bring it back or raise it on her own. It would make her happy to know Mal's child was safe with her, rather than out in an unfamiliar land alone. Who knows what could happen to that child, or for that matter what has already happened to it. 

Regina secured her passage to this foreign realm by a visit to the sorcerer's apprentice. He was the one, after all, that had sent away Mal's child to begin with. All she had to do to get him to open a portal for her, was to threaten his life. That was the easy part because it was something she was adept at doing. The hard part would be finding this child in this other realm. 

All the information she had to go on was what Mal had told her. The day the Charmings sent her child away, two others went with through the same portal. The sea witch, Ursula, and Cruella De Vil. If she could find both, or even just one of them, maybe they could lead her to Mal's child. Regina looked around the big city she had wound up in. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. She had no idea where to begin. 

It took a while for Regina to get adjusted to this new world, but she was able to. She learned what resources she'd need to track down either Ursula or Cruella. Now was the time she made use of them. She found an address for Cruella. It was just outside of the city according to this GPS thing in the car she had rented. Driving was still new to her, but she didn't do too bad. She got there in one piece anyway. 

Regina got out of the car and walked up to the door. Regina heard dogs bark as soon as she rang the doorbell. That was a promising sign, but then again, anyone could have dogs, she'd seen enough in the city to know that. Luckily the woman that came to the door fit the description of what Mal had told her Cruella looked like and as a bonus, she recognized Ursula, who she saw inside as well. She hadn't expected to find them together, but she didn't care. As long as they could help. 

"Oh, the dragon's child? We haven't seen her since we dropped her off at the orphanage, darling. If it helps, we had to give her a name. Lord knows if she stuck with it, but we called her Lily." 

That's all the help they could offer. A name. A name that might not even be her current name. It wasn't much, but it was enough to start a hunt. Her name was Lily and she'd be about nine years old now. Regina called every orphanage and adoption center she could find. Each call only resulted in a dead end. She was down to three more possibilities. One of them had to be it; the one that had Lily. 

The first of the three was, as usual, no help at all. The second, though, may be a lead. They had a nine year old named Lily, but she was about to get adopted. Somehow, Regina had to prevent it. She didn't have much magic in this world. She had used it a couple of times and it kept getting weaker. She'd have to think of something. 

She went to the address of the place that had given her the information she needed. Now it was time to stop the adoption. Regina walked to the front desk. "You have to let me see Lily. I know her birth mother and she wants her back." 

It was a long and tiring battle with the prospective adoptive parents, but finally they relented and Regina was able to adopt her. Now she faced a new challenge. She didn't have enough magic to open a portal for them. There was no way to get Lily back to her mother. Regina was going to have to stay in this world and raise her as her own. She believed Mal would have wanted it this way if they couldn't make it back. She couldn't know that for sure, since she never informed her of what she had set out to do, but she thought it would be what she'd wish for her daughter.

...

"Maleficent, where have you been keeping my prized student?" Rumplestiltskin demanded upon entering Mal's castle. 

"Regina? I haven't seen her in months. I thought she went back to you." Mal spoke lazily, irritated that Rumple had entered her castle like he always did; without permission. 

"Well if she had I wouldn't be here now, would I dearie?" 

"Get out, Rumple." 

"You better hope for your sake I find her because if she went on that hunt for your lost child I heard her speak of, it'll be the end of you." With that Rumple disappeared just as suddenly as he showed up. 

Regina was looking for her child? She was probably caught in that other realm. There wasn't any magic there. She'd never be able to get back, unless she had something to open a portal. Regina may be ambitious, but she wasn't always well prepared. She couldn't go to Rumple for help in getting passage to this other world, so she'd have to find other means. 

...

Regina had brought Lily to the place she currently called home. She packed everything she had come to possess in her short time there and took the car as far as it would take them. She couldn't stay in New York, not when the adoption people thought that Lily was being returned to her birth mother. So, Regina found a secluded spot in a state called Maine. They found an abandoned house deep enough in the woods that they wouldn't be noticed. It was almost more of a cottage really, but it would do. 

On the way to their new home Regina had told Lily a lot about her birth mother. It was a fun bonding experience for both of them. Regina loved talking about Mal, and Lily seemed to be enjoying her stories. She was still at an age where she believed in magic and that made things easier. She hadn't told her everything about Mal yet, but she would in time. 

Once they had unpacked the few possessions they had, Regina had another decision to make. Lily had wanted to see a picture of her mother. Regina knew that the only way that could be possible was to use her magic. She should have enough magic for that, but she might not have any left after. Though, what else could she really need it for? She decided she'd do it. "Lily, look, I brought a picture of your mother with me after all."

The girl came over and took the photo from Regina's hands. "She's pretty. Did you know her really well?" 

"Yes I did," Regina replied with a smile.

Lily looked back down at the photo of Mal. "Did you love her?" 

This was a question Regina hadn't expected. Regina was quiet for a moment, responding, "Yes." 

"So that's why you came to get me? Because you love my mom?" 

"I suppose that's one reason, yes." 

So, Regina and Lily lived in their cottage hideaway for some years. Lily was almost thirteen now. Regina homeschooled her to the best of her ability. She knew Lily wasn't having the best life, but it was the best Regina could manage. Lily had now dismissed the things Regina had told her about who her mother was as just stories. That broke Regina's heart a little. 

One day, Lily went for a walk through the forest. She did this often, but Regina had set boundaries. She was never to leave the woods. If she came out to a road or a city she was to turn back immediately. Today, she didn't stay within her boundaries. She wanted to see something of the world that wasn't just tall trees and dirt. She wanted to be back in a city again. She liked it there. 

She knew a path in the woods that led her to a paved road. She intended to follow it and see where it took her. On her walk, she took out the photo of her mother. Although she no longer believed the stories Regina had told her about her, she didn't think the photo was fake. She believed it was her mother's face she was looking at. Maybe it was just hope talking, but she didn't think Regina would lie about the picture. 

Lily had walked several miles down the paved road at this point, keeping to the side, in case she had to avoid cars. Then, tucking the picture back into her pocket, she heard a sound like that of a storm, or the start of a tornado. She looked around at the sky, but it was as clear as ever. Then, over some of the trees in the forest, she saw, well, something she couldn't describe. 

She went over to where it was, but by the time she reached it, whatever it was had gone. Vanished into thin air. Lily was kind of disappointed. As she was about to turn around and head back out towards the road, she heard a faint voice a little ways away from her. Whoever it was, they sounded hurt. She went to find them. Finally, she spotted a woman trying to get up. "Can I help?" Lily offered. The woman turned to face her. Lily was amazed to see that she looked exactly like the woman in the picture Regina had given her. Was it really her mother? If it was, how did she get here?

Lily helped her up and noticed her outfit. It seemed to fit with Regina's stories about her, and how she looked in the picture. She didn't really believe Maleficent was her mother though, did she? She thought that what Regina told her were just stories to make her feel special. "Are you," Lily paused to remember the nickname Regina had used, "Mal?" 

"Yes. I am Maleficent. Who are you?" 

"I'm Lily, and I think I'm your daughter." 

Mal and Lily were able to get acquainted on their way back to the cottage. Lily hadn't planned on returning to Regina that day, or ever, but this was a turn of events that she really hadn't expected to happen. Lily said nothing to Mal about Regina. She hadn't even thought about her up until the point that she could see the cottage in the distance. "Can you wait here," Lily asked. She should probably talk to Regina before bursting in the house with her mother in tow. Mal nodded, still trying to comprehend that she had succeeded and led herself right to her daughter. She watched as Lily went in the house. 

Lily walked in and called for her adoptive mother. "Regina?"

"Where in the hell have you been?" 

"I'll explain that later. Just please, come outside." 

"Lily, what's up with you," Regina asked as Lily headed outside again. Regina followed. "Lily, what are you–"

Regina stopped short. There was Mal. Mal was standing there in front of her and she wasn't sure if she believed it. "Mal? Is it really you?" Tears welled up in Regina's eyes. She hadn't realized how much she missed her until this very moment. Maleficent stepped closer to Regina, still having a slight limp from landing in the forest. 

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Mal replied. Regina ran the rest of the way to her and almost knocked her over in a hug. "Thank you for finding my daughter and taking care of her," Mal whispered, holding Regina tight. "I've missed my girl," Mal said, louder this time. She put some distance between them and held Regina's head up by putting her hand gently under the shorter woman's chin. "I should have done this ages ago." That was the moment Mal first kissed Regina. 

Lily watched and smiled. So everything Regina had told her was true. Her real mother was Maleficent and Regina had taken her in and cared for her, and she did it all because she loved Mal. Now they could be a family together. 

"Regina, I brought us a ticket home, which you so inconveniently forgot when you came here," Mal said. "We can go back to the Enchanted Forest and be a family. We can be happy, if that's what you want." 

"That's the only thing I want." 

"Get ready, Lily. Once we're back home and I marry Regina, you're going to be a princess." 

"What?!?" 

"She never told you she was a queen?" 

"I'm the evil queen, I didn't think that would be a good impression if I was raising a child." 

"Well you're not evil now. You're my hero." 

"All because I made myself a promise for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! (Both on here and on tumblr.)
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
